


The Warm Up

by jessejackreyes



Series: Kinktober 2017: Daddy76 Edition [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, minor breathplay, plus - Freeform, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Genji watches the commander workout and things spin out of control from there.





	The Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super late, but things keep happening to get in the way. I do, however have several of these at least half finished so I should be posting at least a few today and tomorrow and hopefully 5 or six by the end of tomorrow.
> 
> This is kind of both Sthenolagnia and Public.

There were very few things that Genji looked forward to these day. His anger helped him function when he lacked the will to do anything else. But, Fridays were special. Every Friday evening from 1700 hours until 1900 hours strike commander Morrison showed up at the second story gym wearing a light shirt and sweatpants and went about an absolutely insane workout regimen.

 

Genji would lose count of the numbers of curls, pushups, situps, pullups et cetera that he would power through as if they were nothing. After an hour he would have built up a significant sweat that Genji would appreciate from afar, but the true show would start a little over halfway through the routine. The man would move onto lifting weights and any attempt at pretending to workout would vanish completely, his attention fully on the blonde.

 

Genji gradually grew aware of the emptiness that had filled the gymnasium. At some point everyone seemed to have left, leaving only him and commander Morrison. He stared intently as the man added more and more weight to the bench press bar, topping 500 kilograms. For the first time in the several weeks he’s been doing this, the commander glanced his way, their eyes meeting briefly. With a smirk, the blonde moved to place another 50 kilos on the bar before removing his shirt and lying down on the bench.

 

Genji watched, transfixed, as the commander pulled the bar from its support and slowly brought it down to his chest. His muscles bulged as he lifted it back up, one of the few times Genji had ever seen him actually appear to struggle in the slightest. He watched the super soldier repeat the process several times, sweating and grunting slightly as he showed off the strength of his arms. He felt weak kneed, the display threatening his balance.

 

They were alone, Genji reminded himself as he strode across the gym, eyes glued to the display of inhuman strength before him. Growing bold as he neared the display, he strode right next to the commander as he exerted himself. Before he could stop himself, his hand found its way to one of Jack’s pectorals. No rebuke came as he squeezed gently. He bit back a moan as his fingers traveled up caressing the other man’s arms as they moved up and down slowly, straining against the weight they lifted. 

 

“See something you like?” The deep rumble startled him briefly, his gaze drawn to the man speaking. Morrison smirked up at him, without pausing in his motions. Genji nodded quickly, his gaze falling down to the growing tent in his commander’s pants. Genji smiled, pleased that his actions have excited the man.

 

Feeling even braver, Genji moved down the bench, fingers drawing a soft trail down his commander’s body. He wanted to straddle the man’s hips  and ride him, but Morrison had made it abundantly clear that he hadn’t earned that yet. He had another idea though. Him having a nice long taste had not been forbidden.

 

The length that sprung free made his mouth water at the thought of having a nice long taste. Up close it was longer and thicker than he had thought it was through the weeks of watching the man fucking Jesse. He had never gotten to appreciate the commander in all his slightly veiny glory, something he intended to remedy right now.

 

With a quick glance around, confirming that they were still alone, he sank to his knees between Morrison’s legs. He licked a stripe up the entirety of the length in front of him before his nerves failed him. Nervously looking up, he caught the commander’s eyes and the man nodded at him, giving his permission, permission which Genji gladly took. He took the head into his mouth, getting a strong taste of the man, suckling gently around the tip as it hardened to its full length. He glanced back up before continuing, watching as the blonde continued working out while Genji began sucking in earnest.

 

“Aren’t you worried someone will walk in on us?” Morrison asked, not pausing from his own activity. Genji tried to respond before remembering the cock in his mouth prevented him from speaking intelligibly. “I guess not. Such a needy little slut,”  

 

Genji’s face flushed again, but he took it as a challenge, breathing deeply and taking the commander deep into his throat. The gasp and hitching of breath accompanied by the sounds of working out stopping abruptly as the blonde’s impressive length completely disappeared brought Genji immense satisfaction. He pulled himself back after a few moments to the tip, long enough to breathe and glance up at the man. Morrison fixed him with an intense and lustful glare.

 

“No gag reflex?” The blonde’s voice was breathy, slightly strained.

 

Genji shook his head as best he could without letting the cock in his mouth slip out. The resulting grin from Morrison was downright predatory. He rested the heavy bar back onto its support and sat up, one of his hands finding its way to the back of Genji’s head. The cyborg pulled back instinctively, but those muscles held him in place, not allowing him to budge even a millimeter.

 

“Do you want me to use your throat?” Genji tried to nod, his head still unable to move. He settled on leveling the most pleading look he could at the man sizing him up like prey. “Of course you do.” Jack thrust himself deep inside his throat, sighing happily as Genji easily took his entire length. “Touch yourself!” The commander ordered gruffly, slightly breathless.

 

Genji’s hands scrambled desperately to remove the plate over his crotch and obey the command. His own fingers and their ministrations fell to the background while Jack fucked his throat relentlessly, pulling back far enough to allow Genji ragged breaths just barely often enough to keep him conscious. Somewhere between his own fingers, Jack’s rough treatment of him and the near asphyxiation Genji comes with a muffled cry. The cyborgs body falls limp, exhausted, while Jack continued abusing his throat, chasing his own release. Several moments later Genji tasted it as Jack came, a veritable torrent of cum.

 

“Swallow it all down,” The commander ordered him, softly massaging Genji’s throat as the cyborg struggled to obey. “A good little cumdump doesn’t let any go to waste,” When the blonde was finally satisfied, he pulled out, releasing Genji’s head, allowing him to fall to the floor exhausted. “You should clean yourself up before someone wanders in,” He was too fucked out to even begin to follow that advice at the moment, barely able to even focus as the commander pulled his pants up and walked out, leaving Genji in an undignified heap. “I hope that wasn’t your all,” Morrison called out to him as he left. “Because next week I’m giving you a real workout.”

 

Genji managed to replace his crotch plate before passing out, a smile on his face. It looked like he had even more to look forward to on Fridays. 


End file.
